1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation generating apparatus including a support mechanism that supports a radiation generating unit configured to emit radiation, and a radiation imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a radiation generating apparatus is installed in an X-ray room in a hospital, for example, and used inside that room. Recently, a mobile radiation imaging apparatus that can be easily moved has also been developed, enabling radiation imaging to be carried out by moving the apparatus to a hospital room.
A mobile radiation imaging apparatus has a configuration in which an arm that supports a radiation generating unit and a support pillar that supports the arm by pinching the arm therein (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-144161).
However, since the mobile radiation imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-144161 includes a cart in which the arm is pinched in the support pillar, transportability is poor. Consequently, there is a need for improvement of the radiation generating apparatus and the radiation imaging apparatus.